In keeping with the original grant title "Bedside to Bench", we emphasize the translational aspect of the conferences, especially the use of clinical issues to frame, define and drive basic inquiry, and to promote interactions between basic and clinical investigators. This proposal continues many of the successful features of the original program; topics developed with input from the geriatrics community and the NIA, multidisciplinary conferences with ample time for interaction, participation by young investigators, minority investigators and established leaders from within and outside the traditional aging research community, dissemination through Symposia at the Annual Meeting of AGS and publication through the Journal of the American Geriatrics Society (JAGS), as well as other media. Based on priorities developed by AGS and NIA over the last year, we propose three new topics to be addressed in 2007-2009; 1) "Thinking, moving and feeling: do cognitive, mood and movement disorders of aging have overlapping causal mechanisms?", 2) "Idiopathic Fatigue of Aging," and 3) "Inflammation and nutrient metabolism: interaction as a key to effective intervention." This is an application for a three year U13 cooperative conference grant on behalf of the American Geriatrics Society (AGS) in cooperation with the Geriatrics and Clinical Gerontology branch of the National Institute on Aging (NIA). The mission of this conference grant program remains unchanged from the initial proposal; "to heighten research attention on clinical geriatrics issues that are of pressing concern clinically or have the potential to greatly improve clinical care or prevention for older adults". Our long term goal remains to "translate research results into clinical care that will improve the health outcomes of older adults." [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]